1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus or an information retrieving apparatus which can be used in various systems such as an audio on-demand service system, a video on-demand service system, and a communication "karaoke" system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In on-demand service systems, a computer center has a database containing, for example, audio information and video information. A user is allowed to access the database in the computer center via a communication line when a user's request is accepted by the computer center. Then, the user receives desired information from the database. It is desirable that the database quickly outputs desired information in response to a user's request.